


Home Movies

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves his movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Movies

Tony likes his movies, everyone who knew Tony even in passing knew that. What everyone might not know is Tony loves to make his own little videos. He used to have stacks of tapes from his old camera until McGee and Abby helped him transfer them to computer. They laughed and teased each other until they came to the footage of Kate. Then Abby hugged them both and Tony and McGee maybe sort of hugged each other even if they’d never admit to it.  
  
After that Tony gets a little digital number and McGee shows him how to upload and edit. He avoids cheesy music and cheesier special effects but he does add careful dates and descriptions like opening credits to each and every shot.  
  
At first Gibbs protests, shooting Tony half-hearted glares as he has a camera thrust into his personal space. He raises a hand up to shield his face, telling Tony in a gruff voice to turn the damn thing off if he doesn’t want it broken. Tony laughs and laughs and dances just out of Gibbs’ reach, making jokes about homemade porn.  
  
Eventually the verbal threats and glares become half-amused smirks and a long suffering roll of the eyes. Gibbs lies in bed and stretches, showing off his body with murmured encouragement from Tony. The look in his eyes is full of want and with a rough voice he says, “Why don’t you put that thing down and come back to bed?”.  
  
Gibbs is lying in the hammock in the backyard, laughing happily with Tony half on top of him, the shot close and shaky as Tony laughs with him. Tony leans down to kiss him and the camera only catches the lower halves of their faces, the delicate skirting of lips and soft, content smiles. The camera slips from his grasp and tumbles to the ground. Tony curses but makes no move to retrieve it.  
  
Tony knows that film is better than memory, because no matter what else he loses, he’ll always have these to remind him of what he’s had.


	2. Home Movies: The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Tony's vast collection of home movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like the sequel better. ;)

It’s a windy day. People are milling around the park, bundled in scarves and gloves, autumn leaves skittering around them in a frantic dance. Abby and Kate are sitting on a picnic bench, people watching, drinking cocoa from a thermos. Kate brushes hair away from her face as the breeze picks up again and turns to Tony with a smile, beautiful and brilliant.  
  
McGee is flat on his back under his car, a practical, economical thing with absolutely no class. He asks Tony what he’s supposed to do now and Tony instructs him to unscrew the cap, zooming in on McGee’s chest. Tony laughs riotously as McGee slides out, face covered in oil. The camera is hastily put down as Tony scrambles to get the oil pan under the car and McGee swipes at his face with a rag, cursing Tony colorfully.  
  
The museum is packed and the shot shakes and jerks as Tony is jostled in the crowd. Ducky’s voice lilts over the cacophony, blurry hand darting into the shot to point Tony towards a long string of sculptures in an alcove. He begins to describe each of them and the artist that made them. The shot swings around as they pause in front of one, focusing on Ducky’s face for long moments, Ducky’s arm linked companionably with Tony’s as he gesticulates with the other.  
  
The bowling alley is older, a little run down and Abby bounces into the shot, waving and grinning as she balances her bowling ball in the other hand. Her bowling ball, black and red with a leering skull, doesn’t seem to bother the nuns as they cheer her on to victory. When Abby scores a strike she jumps up and down, hugging anyone within reaching distance. She bounces forward to Tony, jostling him as she throws herself into his arms with joyous laughter.  
  
The autopsy bay is quiet and the lights are dim. Jimmy is bent intently over a textbook, earbuds lodged firmly in his ears, head bobbing slightly as he reads. Jimmy’s back is to the camera and McGee comes into view, holding a finger to his lips, curved up in a wicked grin and waving the other hand at Tony to stay quiet as he tiptoes forward with exaggeratedly quiet movements like a cartoon character. McGee grabs Jimmy and yells, jumping out of the way as Jimmy screams and spins around, arms flailing out in surprise. The shot shakes as Tony laughs and McGee holds up placating hands as Jimmy threatens to punch him with a good-natured and slightly abashed smile.  
  
The line for coffee is ridiculously long and the shot pans in and out with dizzying speed as they wait their turn. Then the shot swings around and falls on Ziva, reading a small book. The corner, window seat at the café is cast in warm light, and it makes Ziva appear warm and full of light. She looks up and smiles at him with mild confusion, fussing with her hair nervously as she turns back to her book, obviously trying to ignore the camera fixed on her. After long moments she finally seems to break and looks up with an exasperated smile, eyes wide as she exclaims “what?”. Tony stumbles forward as someone none too politely reminds him that the line is moving.  
  
The basement light is low but the room still has a certain warmth to it even though it’s obvious by Gibbs long sleeved shirt and jeans that the room itself is at least chilly. The scrape of the planer on the wood is rhythmic and soothing like a lullaby. Gibbs is slightly framed by the railing of the stairs, focused and intent on his work. Without looking up he says, “You gonna sit there all night, DiNozzo?”. “Might,” Tony replies. “Didn’t think anyone else was that interested in my boat,” Gibbs shoots back, tone still soft. “Not the boat I’m interested in, Boss,” Tony responds evenly. This brings Gibbs’ head up, hands going still. He stands and leans back against the boat, planer dropping to a stack of milk crates covered with tools and rags. He gazes back at Tony, head tilted back slightly as if he’s contemplating something, his hand rubbing absently at his stomach, hip cocked. The shot is unwaveringly steady and long seconds pass before it slowly pans in on Gibbs’ face. “How about I put the boat to bed and we have a nightcap?” Gibbs asks. A brief silence. “Sounds good to me,” Tony says. Gibbs smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. The world tilts on its side and then goes black.


	3. Home Movies: The Sequel to the Sequel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes comfort in his memories.

Tony collapses into the desk chair with a grunt, beer in hand. He runs his fingers over the old, worn wood surface of the desk and breathes in deeply, trying to pick up traces of Gibbs’ scent in the room and finding that he’s so used to it now he can’t pick it out at all.  
  
He clicks on the computer with a frustrated growl, taking a long pull of his beer as the computer boots up. His fingers click onto the folder he wants almost without his paying attention to the screen at all. He doesn’t have to pick through them. These are all his favorites and he can just kick back and watch for a while.  
  
**  
  
Gibbs is staring up at a giraffe that’s leaning over him, their heads inches apart. It reaches out a long, black tongue and licks Gibbs’ face. His features screw up tight, eyes clenched shut and Tony laughs hysterically until Gibbs finally pushes the animal away and wipes away the spit with a sleeve. “You think it’s so funny, DiNozzo, why don’t you come over here?” he snaps.  
  
Gibbs is kicked back in an Adirondack chair, feet propped up on a table. The porch is quiet and the woods behind the cabin are dark and mysterious in the twilight, crickets and cicadas singing a low, earthy song in the dusky light. “Jethro?” Tony calls, voice almost a whisper. “Yeah?” Gibbs smiles, head lolling to the side. “Thanks for bringing me here,” Tony says. “Thanks for coming,” Gibbs replies softly.  
  
Everything’s a blur of motion and laughter until finally Tony’s squarely in frame, laughingly trying to retrieve the camera. “Now the tables are turned,” Gibbs says smugly. “I don’t mind,” Tony grins, preening. “Yeah? You gonna put on a show for me, Tony?” Gibbs queries, voice gone smoky and seductive. Tony’s smirk grows wide and he slowly drags his shirt over his head, arching back to flip on the MP3 player in its dock. “You plan this?” Gibbs asks, sounding a little strangled. Tony just smirks harder, rising to his knees and flicking open the button on his jeans as he thrusts his hips in time to the music. He arches again and rolls back onto his feet, standing in one fluid motion. “This is an interactive show,” Tony grins, “Audience participation is encouraged.” His pants drop to the floor, revealing that there are no underwear beneath. Tony kicks his denims at Gibbs, leaning back against the bookshelf, hips jutting out as he stands in all his naked glory. “Touch yourself,” Gibbs orders hoarsely. “Only if you get naked first,” Tony insists. He reaches over and plucks the camera out of Gibbs’ hand, turning it back on Gibbs. “Let me look at you,” Tony says throatily. Gibbs looks turned on beyond comprehension, he sits for long moments just staring at the camera before finally shifting to his feet and tugging off his shirt, kicking off his own denim shorts. He looks at Tony expectantly and everything blurs again as the camera is set on a shelf. “Come here,” Tony says with open arms. Gibbs practically stumbles into his embrace, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. They thrust against one another, kisses building with a slow burn until Tony’s toes curl and Gibbs bites his neck and they cum, groaning and shouting their release to the no longer lonely house.  
  
“Goddamned…” Gibbs mutters, the shot briefly up his nose like a bad remake of the Blair Witch Project. He finally holds it back and glares at it, as if he can stare it into submission. “Piece of shit better be on,” he growls. Then he breathes deep and his gaze grows soft and his mouth quirks up at the corners. “If I managed to get this fucking thing working, I just wanted to say I love you, Tony. Happy Anniversary.” One corner of Gibbs’ mouth turns up in a briefly sappy, lopsided smile and he looks away, obviously a little overwhelmed. Just as it seems he’s about to turn the camera off he pauses, frowning. “Uh…Abby seems to think five years deserves special celebration so…fair warning,” Gibbs grunts. There’s more cursing and then nothing.  
  
**  
  
Tony drops his head in his hands, trying to ignore the cold, hard knot in his stomach. He doesn’t want to think, doesn’t want to watch anymore, just wants Gibbs here in his arms.  
  
His phone rings and he takes a few deep breaths before answering it.  
  
“DiNozzo.”  
  
“Told you he’d still be awake,” Gibbs says to somebody else in the room.  
  
“Jethro?”  
  
“Hey,” Gibbs turns his attention back to the phone, tone softening, “convinced the doctor I had a pretty good nurse-maid at home who’d take care of me if they’d let me out of this loony bin. Wanna pick me up?”  
  
Tony heaves a sigh of relief.  
  
“They told me…”  
  
“Yeah, I know. But I’ve been shot before and I wanna sleep in my own goddamned bed with own goddamned sheets and my own goddamned…with my Tony,” Abby makes a ridiculously pleased noise in the background but Gibbs ignores it, “Come get me.”  
  
With that the line goes dead and Tony blinks at his phone for a minute before snapping it shut. He powers the computer down, leaving his unfinished beer on the desk already littered with ring marks.  
  
As he grabs his keys and his coat he pauses, snatching the camera from the table by the door.   
  
He wants a shot of Gibbs coming home, glad that last time wasn’t really the last.


	4. Home Movies: Enter the Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGee does a little snooping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These aren't in order, the chapters jump back and forth in time.

McGee can't stop glancing at the door nervously. Tony had trusted him to do a little light maintenance on his dinosaur of a PC but all McGee can think about is peeking at the videos he helped Tony upload. He wonders if there are many more of him or Kate, if there are any of Gibbs.  
  
They're surprisingly easy to find (surprising until he remembers this is _Tony_ and that there are five-year-olds in India who could do C+ coding better than Tony could type). He sets up the defrag and starts clicking through the folders, laughing fondly at Abby's antics and Ziva's pleased preening. He catches himself touching the screen more than once when Kate's face is there, the ache of loss sadly bearable.  
  
The first video of Gibbs is in the bullpen and the man looks significantly younger. There's a woman McGee doesn't recognize but Tony calls her Vivian with a mocking tone that holds little of the affection McGee is used to. Gibbs gets right into Tony's space, the shot going hazy, fixed on Gibbs' left breast pocket as Gibbs snarls for Tony to 'keep that shit out of work'.  
  
It gets less tense from there and surprisingly more personal. The videos shift from work to Gibbs' home and Tony's apartment with the occasional exotic location that McGee wouldn't be able to place if not for Tony's 'credits'. The dates and locations make McGee rack his brain for clues as to what's going on. Places like 'Cabin in PA' or 'DC Zoo' make McGee blink with confusion. They go back for years, revealing a depth of relationship McGee had never realized was there.  
  
Then there's the hammock. He watches that video at least twelve times, not quite believing it any more the twelfth time than he did the first. Gibbs looks really _happy_ and it makes McGee feel embarrassed and relieved at the same time to see that smile even if he goes bright red every time he watches his best friend's and his boss' lips lock.  
  
The defrag beeps and McGee jumps a little, feeling guilty as he closes all the folders and finishes with the virus scans and pop-up blockers.  
  
When Tony comes in he tries to school his face into a neutral expression and Tony just raises an eyebrow, leaning against the door jamb.  
  
"Should I get you some popcorn?"  
  
McGee's face burns so hot he thinks he must look like a lobster. He can't meet Tony's eyes as he says, "I had no idea...I didn't know."  
  
"Nobody does."  
  
"I won't tell," McGee assures him hastily.  
  
"...you can hint it to Abby if you want. It's about time we told her."  
  
McGee nods and rubs his thighs through his jeans, feeling like a teenager caught looking at porn by his parents. He hasn't felt this young in a very long time and Tony's hand on his shoulder is a shock.  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Tim."  
  
"It...it was none of my business, Tony."  
  
"Maybe not but you're my friend and you deserved to be told and not find out..." Tony gestures at the screen, "like that."  
  
It always makes McGee vaguely uncomfortable when Tony's completely serious. He's so used to the teasing and the ribbing and the easy grin that when Tony's honest like this the vulnerability and honesty are a little overwhelming.  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
Tony squeezes his shoulder and smiles, a real smile that speaks of hesitant contentment.  
  
"Thanks, Tim."  
  
"Well, I uh...I'm all finished."  
  
"Thanks. You do realize I'm going to exact a horrible and terrifying revenge on you for going through my personal folders though?"  
  
McGee ducks his head and grins, "I'd be worried if you didn't."


	5. Home Movies: American Beauty Tony and His Ever Suffering Boyfriend Gibbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you filming a bag?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters aren't in order, they jump back and forth in time.
> 
> Here's the scene this is based off of and the song in the background is the one Tony is trying to hum.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xu8_8TJC9E8

The bag swirls in the breeze and Tony’s off-key humming is broken by gusts of wind on the camera mic. He's joked with McGee and Abby about being like that kid from American Beauty, him and his endless hours of film. He figures they'll appreciate this.  
  
"  
  
“Why are you filming a _bag_?”  
  
The shot jerks to the right, Gibbs coming into view, hands in the pockets of his dark coat.  
  
“And what’s with the hat?”  
  
“It’s a beanie, Gibbs.”  
  
Gibbs raises an eyebrow and smirks slightly.  
  
“A beanie?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
The shot zooms in slowly on Gibbs, coming up on his face.  
  
“Hey, Gibbs, take off your shirt.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Come on, show me your tits.”  
  
“I do not have _tits_ , DiNozzo,” Gibbs says in a tone that threatens physical harm.  
  
“Aaaw…come on. I like your manly chest, Gibbs. Don’t be ashamed of your masculine beauty.”  
  
“What the _hell_ …”  
  
“Hey, does Abby have any roses left over from her birthday?”  
  
“How the hell should I know?” Gibbs growls, one visible eye glaring piercingly.  
  
“I was thinking about covering you in rose petals and then playing hide and go seek.”  
  
The shot pans back out on Gibbs, showing his annoyed amusement. The wind comes up, a swirl of leaves wrapping around him briefly, tousling his hair and then scattering off down the street.  
  
“You really are beautiful,” Tony says.  
  
“Time to put the camera away, Tony,” Gibbs says indulgently.  
  
Everything tilts and shakes a little as Tony steps closer, scene going a little blurry and then sharpening again just as quickly.  
  
“Well, you know Gibbs I get bored very easily. Are you going to give me another toy to play with when I put this one away?”  
  
Gibbs slides forward, gait smooth and confident. The shot is close and a little fuzzy as Gibbs reaches out, takes Tony’s hand and brings it to Gibbs’ crotch, everything at an awkward, shaky angle.  
  
“You still like playing with this one?”  
  
“It’s my favorite.”  
  
The shot comes back up a little, steadying and Gibbs smirks.  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Do I have to share it with the other kids?”  
  
Gibbs shakes his head, hand blacking everything out as he takes the camera from Tony.  
  
“No. It’s all yours.”


	6. Home Movies: Reenacting From Here to Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But mostly I want you to remember how much I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters aren't in order, they jump back and forth in time.
> 
> This is my favourite chapter.
> 
> And Gibbs and Tony are (unknowingly) reenacting what is possibly the best kiss scene ever filmed, the beach kiss in From Here To Eternity with Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1W6AGM-LxGY

“Abby, come on!”  
  
“I’m coming!” Abby laughs, running out of her apartment with a beach bag covered in bats.  
  
Tony laughs as she collides with him, her face close and blurry and stretched with joy.  
  
“I’m ready for my close up, Mr. DiNozzo,” she says with a sultry smirk.  
  
“Beautiful! The camera loves you, Ms. Sciuto! Are you ready for your beach scene?”  
  
“Road trip!” she crows, twirling away from him.  
  
“I even made us sandwiches.”  
  
“Oh my God, really? I brought my radio!” she digs it out of her bag and holds it up proudly, shot jerky as they walk down the hallway.  
  
“Is it set to the all Goth station?” Tony teases.  
  
“ _No_! It’s set to Classic Rock. I figured that was something we could all agree on,” she grins diplomatically.  
  
“Are you ready for battle, Abigail Sciuto?” Tony cries out in a deep, manly voice.  
  
Abby’s eyes go wide and then everything is temporarily whited out as they step into sunlight.  
  
“Oh God,” she says, a black and white blur against green, “You mean you didn’t even _ask him_ yet?”  
  
“I broached the subject,” he says defensively.  
  
“He shot you down, didn’t he?”  
  
“He grunted.”  
  
Abby laughs and comes back into focus, everything tumbling and turning upside down.  
  
“I’m taking over this film. You have to wrestle Gibbs into the car.”  
  
Tony groans, giving her a lopsided grin as he clenches one eye shut.  
  
“I think this is going to require stealth and cunning more than muscle.”  
  
“Well, think of it this way, Tony,” Abby laughs, shot bouncing as Tony pulls out into traffic, “If he kills you at least I’ll have it on film.”  
  
“You’d make a fortune in the snuff film industry,” Tony deadpans.  
  
The view shifts from Tony to the traffic, zooming in and out dizzily as Abby hums along with the radio. The sun glares off of the windows occasionally and then everything goes grey as Abby digs through her bag again, mumbling about sunscreen.  
  
“I know you’re a big boy but I’m putting sunscreen on you when we get there.”  
  
Tony laughs and the shot tilts on his profile, grin wide.  
  
“I have to perfect my tan, Abbs.”  
  
“Skin cancer is very serious, Tony! At least an SPF 35!”  
  
“Ok, ok. You can rub it all over me,” he grins lecherously.  
  
“I don’t know. Gibbs might get angry at me.”  
  
Tony snorts and turns down a tree lined street, “Right, he’ll be livid.”  
  
The car dips as they pull into Gibbs’ driveway.  
  
“Well,” Tony sighs, “Today’s a good day to die?”  
  
Abby laughs, “What’s the plan of attack, Lt. Worf?”  
  
Tony glances at her and nods with determination, “I need you to look worried. Think you can manage?”  
  
“Well, I am honestly worried for your safety…”  
  
“ _Thanks_.”  
  
Abby rolls down the car window as Tony exits, running up to Gibbs’ house.  
  
“Boss!” Tony yells, sounding urgent.  
  
“Oh, _God_ ,” Abby chuckles and then clears her throat.  
  
“Boss!” Tony yells again, yanking the door open.  
  
“ _What_ , DiNozzo?” Gibbs yells back, nearly colliding with the other man.  
  
“Get in the car, come on!” Tony gestures, running back towards Abby, giving her a nervous grimace with wide eyes.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“You guys, hurry!” Abby calls.  
  
Tony slides in and seconds later Gibbs slides into the back seat. Tony locks the doors and pulls out quickly.  
  
“Oh!” Abby exclaims as the car bounces back onto the street.  
  
“What’s going on?” Gibbs repeats.  
  
Abby turns the camera on him.  
  
“Sorry, Bossman. Subterfuge. You’ve been recruited for a nice, relaxing day at the beach.”  
  
“Abby…” Gibbs scowls, obviously not amused.  
  
“Buckle up!” Abby says sweetly.  
  
“ _DiNozzo_ …”  
  
“Look, Gibbs, you need sunlight and fresh air,” Tony says reasonably, “Did you know breathing in sawdust is very bad for you? I mean you really should think about wearing a mask or something.”  
  
“Tony!” Gibbs barks, smacking him upside the head.  
  
Tony winces but doesn’t swerve.  
  
“Alright, car rules!” Tony grumbles, “No hitting the driver!”  
  
“I’m going to do a lot more than hit you if you don’t turn this damn car around and take me home!”  
  
“Did you have company?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Appointments?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Tony shrugs, “Sorry, Boss. Looks like you might actually have to enjoy yourself for a day.”  
  
“I don’t even have a swimsuit with me,” Gibbs points out.  
  
“I brought one for you,” Tony grins, glancing in the mirror and sobering up quickly, “it’s not a banana hammock.”  
  
“Banana hammock?”  
  
“You know, a bikini.”  
  
“Oh, God…” Abby purrs, shot swinging around to Gibbs’ displeased face, “Gibbs…”  
  
“Zip it, Abbs,” he points at her.  
  
“But you would look _so good_ , Gibbs.”  
  
“ _Enough_ , Abby.”  
  
Tony clears his throat, “I uh…got you good old fashioned, plain blue swim trunks.”  
  
“I don’t have my phone,” Gibbs says in a way that means he might be giving in.  
  
“Got McGee to forward your calls to my phone,” Tony waves it in the air in front of the camera, “Just for the day. Feel free to call me Moneypenny.”  
  
Gibbs sighs and crosses his arms, scowling at Abby.  
  
“You and that goddamned camera,” he mutters.  
  
“Trunks are in the bag at your feet,” Tony says, tone slightly choked with laughter, “I bought you some sandals and other stuff too.”  
  
Gibbs head thuds back against the seat and he flips Abby the bird.  
  
“This isn’t a free show,” he growls.  
  
“At least give us a _little_ peek,” Abby begs.  
  
That blue gaze turns predatory as Gibbs leans forward and tugs his shirt over his head. When he settles back again, smug smirk firmly in place as he lightly scratches at his abs, Abby gives a low appreciative whistle.  
  
“Enjoying the show, DiNozzo?”  
  
Tony clears his throat and Abby flicks back to him momentarily, catching the deep blush on Tony’s cheeks as his eyes dart back and forth from the road to the rearview mirror.  
  
The shot blurs as it focuses back on Gibbs and he raises an eyebrow at her, directing her to turn around with one twirling finger.  
  
“Aaaaww…come on, Gibbs,” Abby protests, “Nobody else will ever see it.”  
  
Gibbs laughs, “Kinda hope somebody does, Abbs, just not on a TV screen.”  
  
“Oh, naughty boy,” Abby purrs, shaking a finger at him.  
  
She turns, focusing on the sideview mirror. It’s hazy through the glass but Abby seems to hold her breath as Gibbs lifts his hips and slides his shorts down, underwear and all. The sound of him rustling in the plastic bag and ripping tags off of the swim trunks fills the space and with a soft groan of frustration Abby whirls around.  
  
“Are you done yet?”  
  
“Abby!” Gibbs yells, eyes wide as he thrusts his hand up, covering his crotch with the swim trunks.  
  
“You don’t have anything to be shy about!” Abby says in a pouting tone as she turns to face forward, the cars in front of them bouncing along the highway.  
  
“I’m not shy!” Gibbs snaps, “Jesus Christ, Abby, it’s called _privacy_!”  
  
The shot flicks to Tony again who’s biting his lip to keep from laughing and discreetly glancing at the rearview.  
  
“Stop leering!” Gibbs orders.  
  
Tony breaks down, laughing heartily.  
  
“Yer awful pretty when ya blush, Boss,” Tony says with a terrible southern accent.  
  
He winces, still grinning, as Gibbs smacks him in the head several times with a sandal. It’s a light foam thing and Gibbs doesn’t appear to put too much effort into it.  
  
“You two lechs,” Gibbs growls, “are not going to be able to sit for a week.”  
  
“Promises, promises,” Tony laughs.  
  
“I don’t want a spanking!” Abby wails.  
  
“I do!” Tony laughs, barely able to get the words out as Gibbs whacks him again.  
  
“Christ,” Gibbs mutters.  
  
“He’s decent now,” Tony grins, still chuckling.  
  
“Damn it…Tony!” Gibbs snarls, smacking him again.  
  
“Abuse!” Tony cries out, grabbing at Abby’s keys and blowing the whistle on them.  
  
“I think he feels violated,” Abby says sympathetically, “I’m sorry, Gibbs, I didn’t mean to violate you with my eyes.”  
  
“Oh, _Christ_ ,” Gibbs mutters, burying his head in his hands as Abby focuses on him again.   
  
She reaches out and squeezes his knee. He looks up over his fingers and glares at her. Abby squeaks and pulls her hand away. He’s wearing a grey shirt that says ‘Marines’ and cammo blue swim trunks and the shot sweeps up and down his form appreciatively.  
  
“Are we _there_ yet?”  
  
“Sorry, Boss, another twenty minutes.”  
  
Gibbs sighs and settles down into the seat, head falling to the side as he looks out the window.  
  
“I’m going to throw that thing under a passing semi if you don’t get it out of my face, Abbs.”  
  
“Maybe I’ll turn it off for a little while…”  
  
“I think that’s a good idea,” Gibbs says.  
  
* * *  
  
“…so Tom couldn’t make it out this summer and he said I could stop by whenever I wanted.”  
  
The ocean is blue and calm in the distance, Tony’s profile dark in the car.  
  
“Wow, a _private beach_?” Abby squeals, “Tony, this is so badass!”  
  
Tony shrugs, “I’ll let Tom know you approve.”  
  
Abby scrambles out of the car, moving towards a low stone wall in front of some trees that are shading them and the car. She turns and sees Gibbs sleeping in the back seat. Tony opens the back door and leans in, shaking him gently.  
  
“Come on, Boss,” his muffled voice trails out.  
  
Gibbs’ face scrunches up slightly and he opens one eye blearily, rubbing at his still shut eye with the heel of one hand as he looks up at Tony.  
  
“We’re here,” Tony says.  
  
“Here?” Gibbs blinks.  
  
“The beach,” Tony clarifies, smoothing Gibbs’ hair.  
  
Gibbs nods and starts scooting towards the open door, forcing Tony to back up.  
  
Tony pops the trunk and tosses Gibbs a bag, pulling out a cooler and propping it on his hip.  
  
“Alright, beach bunnies, let’s have some fun.”  
  
Gibbs snorts and Abby trails behind them zooming in on their butts.  
  
“That’s right,” she whispers, “just keep walking.”  
  
“Abby!” Gibbs barks.  
  
“Yeah, Gibbs?”  
  
“Didn’t you get enough of an eyeful in the car?”  
  
“Never!” she crows.  
  
Tony shakes his head, reaching out to pull Gibbs closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
  
“Just give it up, Gibbs. We tried to raise her right but obviously we failed.”  
  
“There are so many things wrong with that idea Tony I can’t even begin to think about them all,” Abby says plaintively, “I mean…you as a father figure to me, for one, when _clearly_ we have a brother/sister relationship going on.”  
  
“Incestuous siblings,” Tony grins as he whirls around, “very Flowers In The Attic.”  
  
“More like Flowers In The Basement,” Abby laughs, “Does that make Gibbs our rescuer or our captor?”  
  
“Our benevolent master?” Tony waggles his eyebrows.  
  
“Speaking of…” Gibbs turns, grinning at them both, “Didn’t I owe you two some spankings?”  
  
Everything is simultaneously dropped, the world half buried in sand as Abby and Tony run for it, screaming and laughing, Gibbs giving a half-hearted chase. Abby makes it all the way back to the camera, scooping it up and turning as Tony gives a surprised yelp.  
  
Gibbs delivers a few good smacks to his rear, before grabbing him around the middle and spinning them around, tossing Tony into the water. Tony surfaces, spluttering as Gibbs laughs.  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Tony says with a challenging smirk, pushing his hair out of his face.  
  
Abby giggles and ventures closer to the shoreline, still maintaining enough distance to run from Gibbs if need be. Tony sloshes out of the water, white shirt clinging to his frame as he makes for Gibbs, who stands his ground confidently.  
  
Tony doesn’t bother trying a fancy move. He tackles Gibbs with his full body weight, throwing them down on the sand and laughing as he pins his hands. Their legs are tangled and they seem a little oblivious as Abby zooms in on them.  
  
A wave washes over them and Tony leans down, kissing Gibbs soundly, deepening it after a moment. Abby makes a muffled noise of joy.  
  
When they pull apart Tony hovers, both of them smiling until another wave threatens to push salt and sand up their noses. Tony helps Gibbs to his feet, steadying him with his own body and an arm around his waist.  
  
“We better put some sunscreen on you,” Tony says lowly, voice husky.  
  
“Yeah…might need help with my back,” Gibbs smirks.  
  
“Oh God, you guys are so cute,” Abby bursts out.  
  
Gibbs laughs, pressing his face into Tony’s shoulder.  
  
“Way to narrate the moment, Abby,” Tony teases.  
  
* * *  
  
Abby’s face is close and yawning as she frowns at the camera.  
  
“Battery’s low…” she mutters, turning it around.  
  
Gibbs is splayed out on a towel, Tony’s head resting on his shoulder, arm thrown over Gibbs’ middle, setting sun painting them over with oranges and golds. Their hair is a mess, their cheeks are a little pink and their legs are coated with sand.  
  
“Whenever you guys watch this,” Abby says softly, “I just want you to remember how freaking good you are together and how much I really, really, really love you.”  
  
Abby shifts, everything see-sawing back and forth like a boat on choppy waters before settling again.  
  
“And I want you to remember how absolutely beautiful you are because…Oh, my God, guys…you’re really beautiful. I mean, look at yourselves. And remember how much fun we had today and how yummy Tony’s sandwiches were and how, even though it was painful and a little degrading, it was very funny when Gibbs spanked us both. And today was really beautiful too, like really perfect weather.”  
  
She turns the camera around on herself, face devoid of make-up and cheeks faintly pink.  
  
“But mostly I want you to remember how much I love you.”  
  
Abby smiles gently, pressing her fingers to her lips and then waving them at the camera before the battery finally dies.


	7. American Gothic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This isn’t funny, Abby,” Tony grinds out, voice wavering slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters aren't in order, they jump back and forth in time.

Abby is between his legs, smiling up at him seductively, hair loose around her shoulders and black, satin nightie clinging to her frame. She’s blowing on the black nail polish drying on his toes, pursing her bright red lips as Tony wiggles his feet at the sensation.  
  
“I’m not positive but I might actually get in trouble if I show up to work with this on…”  
  
“Who’s going to be looking at your feet, Tony?” Abby chides.  
  
“What if I end up in the hospital?”  
  
Abby’s eyes dart down and then back up, “I guess you’d better make sure to be extra careful.”  
  
“Better safety through blackmail?” Tony laughs.  
  
“Whatever works!” Abby chirps, taking the camera from him.  
  
Tony smirks up at her. She’s dressed him up in a poet’s shirt and tight suede pants, lined his eyes with kohl and smeared rouge on his cheeks. His nails are dark and his hair is a little sparkly but Tony just arches a little and turns on the charm.  
  
“God, you’re so hot,” she growls, “show off for the camera, babe.”  
  
With a throaty chuckle, Tony peers at her through his lashes, pulling the laces of the shirt open and running his hand over his chest and stomach.  
  
“Like that?”  
  
“Oh, yeah.”  
  
She hands the camera back to him and everything spins as she takes another sip of wine, offering him some, chasing what escapes his mouth with her tongue. They laugh and Abby spins off the bed, setting the bottle aside.  
  
“Oh, I love this song,” she coos as her MP3 player shuffles onto a random track.  
  
Her hips sway to the primal rhythm and she flips her hair, sliding her hands down her body. Tony swallows loudly and shifts, clearing his throat. She notices, kneeling on the edge of the bed, watching him with sharp eyes.  
  
Abby crawls forward on the mattress, sexy and serious as she pushes Tony’s hands back against the pillows. She kisses him teasingly, drawing back and making him chase her mouth for more, leaving smears of red all over his lips. They’re at an angle and Tony looks overwhelmed beneath her, a fly in the spider’s web.  
  
“This is so wrong,” Tony rasps, sounding weak even to his own ears, “If I had a sister I’m pretty sure this is what kissing her would feel like.”  
  
With a wicked smirk Abby kisses him again, silencing further protest.  
  
“I’m only the appetizer,” she purrs, “You know what you really want.”  
  
“I can’t have what I really want.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Tony turns his mouth away, trying to push her off.  
  
“You know I can’t.”  
  
“I think we’re going to find out.”  
  
“Abby, come on, get off…”  
  
Just as Tony speaks the door creaks open and he looks up, voice trailing off, eyes gone impossibly wide.  
  
“Abby, what the hell is this?” Gibbs asks evenly.  
  
Abby leans over Tony and smears some lip gloss on his shock-slack, reddened mouth with her finger, pecking a final kiss on his cheek.  
  
“I figured if you’re going to treat him like your whore, Gibbs, he might as well look like one. Don’t you like it?”  
  
Her voice has an edge to it Tony has never heard before. It’s a fine-edged razor of disappointment and admonishment that he can see cutting into Gibbs. The other man visibly flinches at Abby’s words.  
  
“And I figured since he’s not that important to you that you probably wouldn’t mind sharing with me.”  
  
The look on her face cuts just as deeply as her words but there’s a flicker of softness just beneath the surface that quails at the pain she sees in Gibbs’ eyes.  
  
“This isn’t funny, Abby,” Tony grinds out, voice wavering slightly.  
  
“Give us a minute,” Gibbs says firmly, nodding towards the door.  
  
Abby stands and looks at him squarely, holding his gaze for several moments before finally exiting. The camera is forgotten on a side table, lingering on the agonizing silence that stretches between them. Gibbs just looks at Tony, silly clothes and tarted up face until Tony can’t look back.  
  
“We were just…” he begins.  
  
“Goofing around,” Gibbs finishes softly.  
  
“Can’t imagine you letting her paint your nails.”  
  
With a faint smirk Gibbs ducks his head, “She’s gotten me drunk enough once or twice. Fornell’s got enough sense not to mention it ever again.”  
  
Gibbs motions for Tony to come closer and then kneels between his splayed legs. He uses his own shirt to wipe away the make-up on Tony’s face, touch tender. Tony keeps his face turned up, eyes shut with complete trust. Gibbs’ exposed stomach presses up against Tony’s chest and his other hand comes to rest on the back of Tony’s neck. When he’s satisfied he’s gotten as much as he can he pulls back a little, peering down at Tony’s face with a soft intensity.  
  
“There you are,” he nearly whispers.  
  
Tony opens his eyes but remains silent until Gibbs leans down to kiss him. It’s comfortable and sweet, a gentle possession. Gibbs threads his fingers into Tony’s hair, holding his head still as he plunders his mouth as if he’s speaking with the slide of tongues and lips instead of words.  
  
The look in his eyes says that this time he knows that touch isn’t enough. He pulls away, licking his lips and leaving Tony breathless. Tony’s head is still tilted back, mouth slack and eyes shut, his hands barely holding on to Gibbs’ hips.  
  
“I don’t want to share you,” Gibbs mutters against his mouth, “I won’t share you.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Tony assures him.  
  
“I’m yours.”  
  
Tony’s eyes barely slit open, “All mine.”  
  
“Yes,” Gibbs nods.  
  
With a feral smile, Tony grabs Gibbs around the waist and tosses him back on the bed. He surges against him, claiming his mouth in turn, running his hands up Gibbs’ sides.  
  
Tony reaches for the kohl, kissing each eyelid before he lines it with black, using his ring finger to smear it into a smoky mess. He nibbles at Gibbs’ lips and nuzzles his jaw line as he works.  
  
“You taking me to a bar?” Gibbs teases, tolerating the attention and the silliness.  
  
“Thought I might show you off a little. Get you in some tight jeans and a tighter shirt. Maybe make your hair presentable for once,” Tony grins, leaning down to place sloppy kisses on Gibbs’ mouth, “Let the poor, unwashed masses see what I see. How hot you are. How intense your eyes are. The incredible way you move your body when you stop thinking about how you look.”  
  
“Not exactly self conscious.”  
  
“Bullshit. You need ten cups of coffee a day just to keep up the energy for that Bastard image,” Tony teases.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Tony stares down at him for a moment and then kisses him again; a lazy kiss that takes a while to draw out and build. They’re both aroused by the time Tony pulls away, panting harshly, sharing breath.  
  
“I wouldn’t change anything about you,” Tony says with mild anxiety, “You know that, right? I mean, I like your hair fine, I was just kidding.”  
  
Gibbs chuckles and nips Tony’s chin, “Not even when I’m really channeling the Bastard? Or when I wear my Sears suits?”  
  
“It’s what makes you…you,” Tony shrugs, “If I wanted a playboy in slick clothes with fancy hair I’d go find him but for reasons I sometimes don’t entirely understand I want you.”  
  
“And my ugly clothes and bad hair.”  
  
“You and your department store chic and just shy of boot camp hair,” Tony licks at his ear, “And your sexy, bedroom voice. And your sky blue eyes. And your strong hands. And your taut. firm. ass.”  
  
Tony emphasizes his last few words by reaching down and grabbing said ass and thrusting into the cradle of Gibbs’ hips.  
  
“You gonna fuck me?” Gibbs groans.  
  
“Think Abby will mind?”  
  
“Hell, she’s probably figured out a way to watch.”  
  
Tony rears up and pulls off his flouncy shirt in one swift move. He unabashedly steals some lube from Abby’s nightstand, smirking with amusement at the strange looking bottle.  
  
“Love potion number 9,” he grins, “up for a little magic?”  
  
Gibbs smirks in response, shucking off his pants and shirt. Tony leans over him with a wicked grin, slick fingers trailing up his thigh and down behind his balls. Gibbs shivers a little, sucking in a breath.  
  
“God, yeah,” he groans, closing his eyes, “ _Fuck_.”  
  
They’ve been going at it often enough that it doesn’t take Tony very long to get Gibbs ready but he takes his time anyway.  
  
“I love your face,” Tony mutters silkily, “I love the way you look when I fuck you.”  
  
“You love me?” Gibbs asks, gazing at Tony with half-lidded, lust hazy eyes.  
  
“Yeah,” Tony breathes, seeming almost afraid.  
  
“Good. Love you too.”  
  
Tony pushes Gibbs’ legs up over his shoulders and slides in.  
  
“Say it again,” he murmurs, thrusting in and out slowly.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
With a soft moan, Tony bends down, nearly folding Gibbs in half as he kisses him.  
  
“Again.”  
  
Gibbs groans as Tony drives into him, “I love you.”  
  
Their breathing grows erratic as Tony’s thrusts come faster and Gibbs reaches down to start fisting his dick. He comes in spurts all over his chest and Tony doesn’t last much longer, listening to Gibbs chant the words like a mantra. “I love you.”  
  
They hold each other, kissing and touching until their bodies stop shaking and shivering. As they dress Gibbs darts in for a kiss, Tony’s own shirt half covering his face. He smiles and laughs, arms tangled in his shirt as Gibbs kisses him.  
  
“Should we…say something?”  
  
Gibbs raises an eyebrow before quickly and efficiently stripping the sheets off the bed.  
  
“Serves her right for meddling.”  
  
Tony gets suddenly serious and pulls Gibbs closer.  
  
“Kinda glad she did.”  
  
They kiss again - hot slide of tongues and lips - until they have to part for air. Tony grabs up his camera, shutting it off and there’s the low rumble and whisper of voices in the next room as they leave. Abby enters moments later and walks over to the webcam attached to her computer. With a wide grin she clicks a few things and bounces down into the computer chair.  
  
“Let’s see what those two got up to.”


	8. Home Movies: Domestic Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sir, someone called in a disturbance at this address. Is there a problem?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame this one on kiharukitty. Home Movies is not posted in chronological order so for those who've been following please be aware that the movies jump around in time.

“Would you put that shit away?” Gibbs snarls.  
  
“Christ, Gibbs, what are you my fucking father?”  
  
The camera is snatched away, everything a blur until it connects with a ‘crack!’ against the wall, landing at an angle, lens fractured.  
  
“God, fuck you!” Tony yells, shoving him hard.  
  
“Fuck you too!”  
  
“That all you got, Gibbs? I know you can do better than that you surly fucking bastard, impress me!”  
  
“You never did know when to shut that stupid fucking mouth of yours, did you? How about I help you with that?”  
  
Gibbs is suddenly in his face but Tony doesn’t back down.  
  
“Go ahead! Go on, see how fast I walk out that door!”  
  
“Bullshit!”  
  
“Bullshit nothing, you lay one fucking finger on me and I’m gone, asshole!”  
  
Gibbs pushes him against the wall and raises a fist but something restrains him. They stand there, Tony defiant and Gibbs with one fist gripping Tony’s shirt and the other raised to strike.  
  
“Do it,” Tony snarls.  
  
Gibbs only slams him against the wall again and lowers his fist.  
  
The flash of red and blue lights makes them pull apart. They glare at each other, both visibly trying to slow their harsh breathing. Tony leans back and crosses his arms, looking sullen but calm. Gibbs strides towards the door at the first knock, shot going blurry on his feet as he walks past the battered camera.  
  
“Yeah?” he snaps.  
  
“Sir, someone called in a disturbance at this address. Is there a problem?”  
  
“I’m Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. We’re with NCIS…we just had a pretty bad case and we were blowing off some steam.”  
  
“…can I see some ID?”  
  
Tony stares at the floor as Gibbs and the officer interact.  
  
“Mine’s in my coat,” he calls.  
  
Gibbs grumbles something but the officer says nothing.  
  
“Alright, just try to keep it down, ok guys?”  
  
“Yeah, thanks. Have a good night.”  
  
The door clicks shut and Tony looks up, arms still crossed. He looks slightly lost now and Gibbs’ feet come back into view, Tony’s eyes locked on Gibbs’ face.  
  
“I’m gonna go,” Tony says quietly.  
  
“Rather you didn’t.”  
  
“Why, you wanna fight some more?”  
  
“God _damnit_ , Tony…”  
  
Gibbs stalks forward and pulls Tony against him, hugging him hard. Tony flails slightly, seeming ready for a blow. He holds his arms out for a moment as Gibbs hugs him and then sighs heavily through his nose, sinking into the embrace.  
  
“Don’t wanna fight anymore,” Gibbs mutters, “Tired of _fucking_ fighting.”  
  
“Me too,” Tony breathes.  
  
It’s hard to say who pulls away first but it’s a brief distance. As soon as there’s enough space they’re coming back together, kissing hard. Tony blindly reaches for a canister on the nearest shelf, popping it open one-handed and pulling out some lube. He presses it in to Gibbs’ hand, before pulling away to undress. Once naked, Tony gracefully drops to his hands and knees, looking back up at Gibbs expectantly.  
  
“You waiting for instructions?”  
  
Gibbs strips double time, dropping to his knees a little more slowly, pressing kisses along Tony’s spine and sliding slick fingers down the cleft of Tony’s ass.  
  
Once he’s in Gibbs sets up a hard, fast rhythm that pushes Tony forward with each sharp thrust. It’s brutal and primal - a claiming, a rutting. Tony just puts his head down and his ass in the air and lets Gibbs slam into him over and over. Gibbs only pauses once to haul Tony into a better position and then resumes thrusting until Tony’s letting out high, punctuated grunts that eventually meld into one long growling moan. His thighs tremble and his body shakes as he cums in spurts. When Gibbs cums he slams in hard, once, twice and goes stiff, a strangled moan wrenching its way out of his slack mouth.  
  
“Can we have sex like that more often without the fighting?” Tony warbles, face pressed to the wood floor.  
  
“Sure,” Gibbs chuckles, “But can we do it in the bed from now on? My knees are gonna kill me tomorrow.”  
  
“Fine with me,” Tony mumbles.  
  
Gibbs pulls out and they stand slowly, legs shaky. Gibbs glances to the side and walks over to the camera, looking at the cracked screen.  
  
“I’ll buy you a new one,” he says softly.  
  
Tony comes up behind him, propping his chin on Gibbs’ shoulder.  
  
“Thanks,” Tony sighs, pressing a kiss to Gibbs’ ear.  
  
He turns Gibbs’ head so they can kiss and reaches out to flip the camera off.


	9. Home Movies: Visits to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So does Jack even know we’re coming or is there going to be major homo-drama?”
> 
> “Homo-drama?”
> 
> “Because we’re gay for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home Movies is not posted in chronological order so for those who've been following please be aware that the movies jump around in time.

Tony is practically vibrating in his seat, shots of scenery whizzing by as he fidgets with the camera as they drive along.  
  
“I don’t think Jack’s gonna like that thing getting shoved in his face all weekend.”  
  
“ _You’re_ not going to like it. Jack’s not you.”  
  
Gibbs grunts and Tony swings around to his profile, highlighted by the setting sun.  
  
“Hey, handsome.”  
  
“Hey,” Gibbs snorts.  
  
“Thanks for bringing me.”  
  
“Wouldn’t be Thanksgiving without you and that pie,” Gibbs grins.  
  
“I knew you only loved me for my pie.”  
  
“Didn’t know you made pie till I loved you.”  
  
“I blame your gut. Your gut sensed the pie.”  
  
“I’m gonna _have_ a gut if you don’t quit feeding me like you do.”  
  
Tony hums his approval, “A little Gibbs’ gut to kiss. A little extra cushion for the pushin’.”  
  
“You’re kidding.”  
  
“Would I kid about something like that, Gibbs? Besides, someday you have to get old even if you’re fighting it all the way. I kind of like the idea of us old.”  
  
“Old and together,” Gibbs clarifies, smirking at the camera.  
  
“Old and together and full of pie.”  
  
“Long as it’s not prune pie.”  
  
“With as much coffee as you drink I don’t think we’ll ever have to worry about you being constipated, Gibbs. Incontinent, maybe. Constipated, no.”  
  
“This conversation is starting to depress me.”  
  
Tony laughs and reaches over, tugging at Gibbs’ earlobe, “Don’t worry, Gibbs. I’ll still want you and your old man bod in twenty years.”  
  
“Good to know.”  
  
Tony’s tugs turn to caresses.  
  
“I will.”  
  
“I know, Tony,” Gibbs says with fond exasperation, leaning into Tony’s touch.   
  
The hum of the engine and the road passing by fills the silence and Gibbs’ seems to relax into Tony’s gentle ministrations.  
  
“So does Jack even know we’re coming or is there going to be major homo-drama?”  
  
“ _Homo-drama_?”  
  
“Because we’re gay for each other.”  
  
“Jesus…Tony, he…he kind of knows. I hinted. Didn’t feel right divulging all the details over the phone. Anyway, he liked you and Abby the best out of everybody the last time so…just don’t worry about it, alright?”  
  
“Who’s worrying? I just wondered.”  
  
Gibbs gives him a sidelong glance and snorts, “ _Homo-drama_?”  
  
\--  
  
“Leroy!”  
  
Gibbs gives Tony a sidelong glance and steps forward to hug his father.  
  
“What brings you out my way?”  
  
“…I told you we were coming up this weekend, Dad. Thanksgiving?”  
  
Jack steps back from the hug and glances at the calendar.  
  
“Damn…keep forgetting to change over the month. Well, it’s fine anyhow; I’m always glad to see you, son.”  
  
For a second Gibbs looks mildly uncomfortable and then he gestures to Tony.  
  
“You remember Tony, right?”  
  
“Course I do!”  
  
Jack holds open his arms and Tony shuffles forward for a hug, shot swooping in an arch, resting briefly on the back of Jack’s right leg then blurring as Tony pulls away and steps back again.  
  
“You filming a movie?” Jack laughs, gesturing at the camera.  
  
“I film everything,” Tony says, smile in his tone, “it’s kind of an obsession.”  
  
“An obsession, huh?”  
  
“Yeah. You don’t mind, do you? I can turn it off.”  
  
Jack waves a hand dismissively.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, son. You figure which side is my good side, you let me know though, ok? Far as I can tell they’re both bad.”  
  
Tony laughs, everything shaking with his mirth.  
  
“Sure thing.”  
  
“Now, let’s get you two situated. You staying the whole weekend like we talked about or are you going to get called away on some case?”  
  
“Got three whole days,” Gibbs smirks as they head for the stairs.  
  
Jack grabs Gibbs’ arm and shakes him a little, obviously pleased.  
  
“You mind helping me whip up something for dinner tonight?” Jack turns to Tony, “you two’ll have to go out and hunt us up a turkey tomorrow.”  
  
“Um…I’m actually uh…”  
  
“I can do that myself, Dad. Tony’s gonna bake us up some pie.”  
  
“Yeah? He any good at it?”  
  
“Damn good.”  
  
“I’m not a baker or anything but they’re ok.”  
  
Gibbs snorts, “I’m gonna hit the head.”  
  
Jack makes a dismissive noise and waves Gibbs off. As soon as he’s out of sight, Jack turns to Tony.  
  
“How is he really?”  
  
Tony lowers the camera, shot going to the floorboards.  
  
“He’s um…he’s fine.”  
  
“Well, I…I only ask ‘cause I know in his own way he was trying to tell me uh…” Jack chuckles, “Don’t take offense if I read him wrong but…you two are a uh…an item, right? Together I mean.”  
  
“Um…yes. Yeah, we are.”  
  
“I don’t mind any,” Jack says quickly, “Can’t say I rightly understand it all but I…I just don’t want him to end up alone. He needs somebody to look after him.”  
  
“He’s…he’s good. We’re happy.”  
  
Jack lets out a deep breath, “Good. Good…I’m glad.”  
  
There’s a brief silence.  
  
“You alright, Dad?”  
  
“Yeah, just getting old. You start crying over every damn thing after a while.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
Tony startles slightly and brings the camera up again.  
  
“Hey, Gibbs, you gonna help me peel apples tonight?”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Homemade apple pie?”  
  
Gibbs raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Spill.”  
  
“God, you’re a shrewd bastard,” Jack snorts.  
  
Gibbs is still looking at Tony; raising an eyebrow at something Tony’s done quietly off camera and then shaking his head slightly in some kind of response. Finally he rolls his eyes.  
  
“You want me to go start dinner? You can help Tony get us settled in?”  
  
Jack turns around from where he’d been pulling out bed sheets, looking back and forth between them, obviously impressed.  
  
“…yeah, son, that’d be good.”  
  
Jack turns back to the sheets and Tony turns back to Gibbs who gives him a brief glare.  
  
“You know I caught Leroy kissing Jerry Saunders once,” Jack says casually, “right there on those stairs? He thought I was off fishing but I forgot my damn bait, had to turn back for it. Doesn’t that figure? Always had wondered about you a bit, Leroy. Not that you were ever…”  
  
Jack pauses and glances over his shoulder. Gibbs is wide-eyed, slack-mouthed and red from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes. Tony is wisely silent.  
  
“ _funny_ , you know? You were a sensitive boy to be sure but you were tough too. Think maybe that’s why I always tried to stick up for you so much - your feelings always got hurt so easy. Hated seeing you hurt like that. Anyhow, there’s my boy on the stairs kissin’ another boy and me just standing there like a jack-ass, like I’ve never seen two people kissin’ before. Think it’s always a shock when it’s your kid you catch at it though. Somehow managed to sneak back out without them noticing and just went and sat by the lake for a few hours. Came back home stompin’ and swearin’, makin’ a show about not catching anything.”  
  
Jack hands the sheets to Tony and pats Gibbs on the cheek.  
  
“You know Jerry Saunders moved to Philadelphia? Runs some gay book store.”  
  
Tony snorts and chokes on a laugh, shaking with the effort to hold it in. Gibbs just watches his father walk away towards the guest bedroom, brow furrowing and mouth working but no sound coming out. He raises a hand and then the furrowed brow becomes a full-blown scowl.  
  
“Now hold on a damn second, you mean to tell me you knew this whole time…since I was _fourteen_? You didn’t say _anything_?”  
  
Jack blinks at him.  
  
“Did you _want_ me to say something?”  
  
“I…well… _shit_.”  
  
“That means maybe,” Tony translates, stepping back when Gibbs glares at him hard.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Jack chuckles.  
  
“Well?” Gibbs demands.  
  
“I don’t know, Leroy. You…you started dating some girl not too long after that and then…well, once you got married I didn’t see a point in bringing it up. I sure as hell never thought you needed my approval about who you brought home.”  
  
Gibbs gestures grandly at Tony before slapping his hand down against his thigh.  
  
“Why the hell do you think I brought _him_ **here**?”  
  
“Figured it’s ‘cause you love him.”  
  
Gibbs can’t seem to formulate a verbal response to that so he just nods dumbly, all of the fight suddenly leaving him.  
  
“Can’t believe you caught me kissing Jerry Saunders.”  
  
“Nothing wrong with Jerry,” Jack says easily.  
  
“No but… _Christ_ , Dad.”  
  
With a soft chuckle Jack shakes his head.  
  
“Yeah, I know. Go on and start supper.”  
  
Without protest Gibbs heads downstairs and Tony quietly laughs himself silly.  
  
“Not nice to laugh at your lover like that,” Jack admonishes.  
  
“I know but…God, you’re the only person on the planet who can render him speechless, you know that? I probably have to destroy this footage later but just getting to see it was good enough.”  
  
“My problem isn’t shutting him up. Honestly, I wish I could get the stubborn jackass to talk _more_.”  
  
“Well,” Tony chuckles, “I can help you with that.”  
  
Jack looks him over, “You tellin’ me you can get more than three words out of him at a time?”  
  
“On a good day I can get whole paragraphs. But part of it is learning how to read into what he’s not saying.”  
  
Jack nods, “You know, I don’t think anybody except Shannon ever got that about him. And she’s the only person, besides you, who ever got him to let something go without a fight. Whatever it is between the two of you…I’m damn glad.”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony sighs, “Me too.”  
  
\--  
  
“So, Jerry Saunders…should I be jealous?”  
  
Gibbs snorts, “He…he was the gay village bike. Everybody kissed Jerry Saunders some point or another.”  
  
“Everybody?”  
  
“Either on a dare or ‘cause they wanted to.”  
  
“And everyone was ok with him being gay?”  
  
That makes Gibbs laugh, rolling over in bed and looking at Tony with amusement written clearly on his face.  
  
“Jerry’s the guy who taught me how to throw a mean right hook. He was…he _had_ to be tough. Didn’t take shit from anybody for anything. That earned him some respect and he was a pretty likable guy to boot. Things definitely coulda been harder for him but he…he just let it all roll off his back,” Gibbs scratches his nose, glancing away, “ _That_ I never learned how to do.”  
  
Tony lays the camera down and kisses Gibbs, soft and deep.  
  
“I like you just the way you are.”  
  
“Thought everybody liked me better when I was… _mellow_.”  
  
“What?” Tony grins, “After Mexico?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Tony shrugs, casting his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
“I don’t know. You…I think everybody thought mellow meant happier,” Tony looks back at Gibbs and reaches out to touch his cheek, “Everybody…God, Gibbs, after everything you’ve been through we all just want you to be happy. I don’t even know if that’s possible but…”  
  
Gibbs surges forward, quieting Tony with a kiss.  
  
“Never thought I would be…not after…” Gibbs kisses Tony again, almost desperately, “But I am with you.”  
  
The battery starts to die but they just keep staring at one another as Tony reaches over to caress Gibbs’ cheek before leaning down to kiss him again. The shot gets darker, battery alarm beeping out one final warning before going dark on their kiss.


End file.
